


Верь мне, Джон

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: У каждого свой пострейхенбах…Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Верь мне, Джон

_Верь мне, Джон…_  
  
Он приходит ночью.  
Просто стучится в дверь его новой квартиры — Джон давно съехал с Бейкер-стрит.  
Просто стучится и ждет.   
И Джон открывает дверь, рассчитывая увидеть кого угодно, но только не этого человека.  
Остатки сна мигом исчезают, но еще несколько секунд Джон просто смотрит, узнавая, а потом бросается на него прямо в коридоре.   
Его шея слишком тонкая, вот-вот переломится. Джон душит его молча, глядя в упор, смотрит, как расширяются его зрачки, застилая и без того темную радужку.  
И тут – отпускает.  
Этим уже ничего не исправишь.  
  
 _Просто поверь мне…_  
  
Почему-то становится дурно. Джон отступает на шаг, а Джим надрывно кашляет, задыхается и держится рукой за горло. Останутся следы от пальцев.  
— Зачем… — закончить вопрос нет ни сил, ни желания.   
И смысла задавать его тоже нет. Зачем ты пришел? Зачем ты сделал это? В какую игру ты играешь на этот раз? Что ты хотел тут увидеть, Джим?   
Какая, к черту, разница!   
Шерлок мертв, а Джим Мориарти – жив. Друга больше нет, а враг… Враг стоит прямо у двери.  
Ничего уже не имеет значения.   
  
 _Верь мне…_  
  
Джим делает шаг навстречу. Он уже не хрипит при выдохе, он протягивает ладонь. Левую. Его глаза влажные от слез, выступивших в момент удушья.  
Джон ничего не делает.   
  
 _Я говорил, что все так будет…_  
  
А потом Джон берет его за руку и ведет в квартиру. Он не знает, зачем и почему. Он просто делает это.  
Джим озирается, входя в комнату, будто боится чего-то.  
Разве он может бояться?  
Джон устало оглядывает его, когда Джим снимает куртку и ботинки.  
Сейчас он совсем не похож на того устрашающего Мориарти, всемогущего злого гения. Ничего общего!  
Он похож на никчемного, жалкого актеришку Ричарда Брука.  
Но в Джоне не просыпается жалость. И злости тоже нет.  
  
 _Мне нужно, нужно…_  
  
Они молча пьют чай. Джон стоит у стены и смотрит на него, а Джим смотрит куда-то в сторону. Его руки сжимают чашку, от нее идет пар, и воздух колышется.  
Джону очень хочется, чтобы Джим оказался призраком. Чтобы его не было здесь. Чтобы его вообще не было.  
Можно задать миллионы вопросов, но ответом всегда будет ложь.  
Джон сжимает виски, трет лицо руками, надеясь, что когда он откроет глаза в очередной раз, Джим исчезнет.  
  
 _Ты хороший человек, Джон…_  
  
Но Джим не исчезает.   
Он отставляет чашку, сделав из нее лишь пару глотков. И подходит к Джону вплотную.  
Джон не отталкивает его, и Джим прижимается к нему всем телом. Джон слушает быстрый стук его сердца.  
Удар, удар, удар, удар… Стаккато сердечных сокращений. Ритм совпадает.   
Тело Джима удивительно горячее, почти обжигает даже через ткань. Или Джону это только кажется. Слишком жарко.  
Джон вздрагивает, когда мягкие губы прикасаются к его шее.   
Ложь. Это ложь.   
  
 _Просто… поверь…  
_  
Хочется кричать, хочется бить. Убить.  
Но вместо этого Джон прижимает его к себе крепче. Губы сталкиваются в поцелуе. В поцелуе, совершенно неправильном со всех точек зрения. Совершенно невозможном.  
В таком жадном.  
Джон слишком сильно сдавливает его руками. Джим стонет, но не пытается вырваться. Напротив, он слишком откровенно вжимается бедрами, и Джона это отчего-то заводит.  
Первобытный инстинкт.   
Никаких чувств. Остается только горячее желание сломать тело, трепещущее в руках. Довести игру до конца. Разорвать этот круг ада последнего года, избавиться от воспоминаний, от снов. От боли.  
  
 _Ты знаешь, что я не виновен…_  
  
Они падают на пол вместе. Джон оказывается снизу, прижимаясь лопатками к жесткому полу. Из-под двери тянет холодом.   
Джим целует его исступленно и страстно.   
Его пальцы пробираются под футболку, быстрыми движениями скользят по груди, по бокам, по животу, забираются под резинку штанов.  
Джон пытается освободиться. От Джима. Или от одежды. Уже неважно.  
И в этот момент он видит совсем другой взгляд. Насмешливый и злой.   
Секунда – и образ Мориарти снова исчезает под маской Брука.  
Но Джон рывком сбрасывает Джима с себя, и сам наваливается сверху. Стол сдвигается от резкого движения.   
Чашка с чаем летит на пол и разбивается вдребезги, но Джон этого не слышит.  
Победить. Здесь и сейчас.   
Взять верх, во что бы то ни стало.   
Джим выгибается под ним, изображая сопротивление, провоцируя, распаляя все больше.   
  
 _Мы оба жертвы, Джон…_  
  
Джон сжимает его запястья, сводя ему руки над головой. Джим прикусывает ему губу до крови.   
Джон резко входит, и Джим вскрикивает, но тут же подается навстречу. Обвивает ногами. И что-то шепчет.  
И шепот прерывается короткими вскриками, сопровождающими каждый рывок Джона.  
Джон движется все резче, все отчаяннее.   
И наконец глаза застилает кровавая пелена.   
Мир рассыпается на части и исчезает вместе с ним, с этой комнатой, с трепещущим, но неудовлетворенным Джимом, вцепившимся зубами в его плечо.  
  
 _Верь в меня!_  
  
Утром Джон просыпается позже обычного.   
Один в своей кровати. Прикушенная губа саднит.  
Он долго пьет кофе, а потом собирает с пола осколки чашки.   
Разлившийся чай уже высох, превратившись в размазанное по плитке пятно. Штора колышется от ветра.  
Ничего не изменилось. Ничего не изменится.


End file.
